Seuls ensemble
by Mimey33
Summary: La solitude n'a jamais fait peur à Sherlock Holmes, il se plaît lui-même à s'y enfermer pour permettre à son esprit de se concentrer sur l'essentiel... Mais si l'essentiel justement , ce n'était pas ça ? OS - Slash soft.


_**Un petit OS en passant...**_

**Seuls ensemble  
><strong>

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, la solitude avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Elle avait toujours été là, pesant sur ses épaules comme un épais manteau de fourrure, presque réconfortante par son omniprésence. S'il s'en accommodait aujourd'hui avec tant de désarmante facilité, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi.

Enfant, Sherlock n'était pas si différent des autres. Il avait guetté dans les yeux de ses proches la plus petite étincelle de compassion, de présence rassurante, de chaleur humaine. Mais chez les Holmes, la solitude était une composante enracinée dans les gênes. Elle contentait l'esprit et permettait l'indépendance. C'était la leçon qu'il aurait pu apprendre de la bouche de ses parents ou de son frère mais dont il fut contraint de faire l'expérience par lui-même. Parce que personne n'enseigne à endurer la solitude. Cela s'expérimente seul. Cela vient de soi, de l'intérieur, dans le silence qui l'accompagne et il faut l'apprivoiser pour en sortir l'essentiel. Au risque de devenir fou.

Un jour, Mycroft avait eu pitié de la demande muette de reconnaissance dans les grands yeux d'enfant de ce petit frère insolent et sauvage et il avait juste eu cette phrase :

- La solitude vivifie, Sherlock, elle ne te rend dépendant de personne. C'est s'encombrer des autres qui tue à petit feu.

Alors Skerlock n'avait jamais rien demandé d'autre. Il prit pour acquis cette évidence et travailla à se rendre autonome. A enfermer son cœur sous la logique. A se méfier de tout ce qui n'était pas cartésien. Et à étouffer les sentiments, tous, sous la froide capacité à déduire. Ainsi, devenu, adulte, il avait fini par oublier l'isolement glacial de son enfance. Et surtout, il avait compris la force de la solitude. Elle était la condition absolue pour déployer son intelligence. Certes, elle coupait des autres mais elle obligeait à être seul avec soi-même, à mieux réfléchir, mieux penser.

Et puis, John était apparu.

John et son incroyable manie d'être si humain, si altruiste et si débordant de bons sentiments.

Et curieusement, Sherlock s'était parfaitement accommodé de la présence permanente du bon docteur à ses côtés. Pas au point de remettre en cause ses convictions profondes. Il trouvait toujours agaçant et un tantinet pathétique les raisonnements de son associé perpétuellement faussés par sa trop grande sensibilité. _Non, bien sûr, madame untel ne pouvait pas être coupable, elle était trop gentille. Ou trop fragile. Ou que sais-je encore ?_

Mais le fait était là. John Watson était la seule personne au monde capable de tout supporter chez lui. Et pourtant, le détective devait bien l'admettre, il mettait la barre assez haut. Ses différentes expériences réduisaient régulièrement en cendre une partie de l'appartement. Une épaisse fumée de pipe pouvait peser sur le salon comme un épais brouillard londonien. Et sa mélomanie pouvait s'exprimer via son violon à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Pour ne mentionner que ça. John pestait. John réprimandait. Mais John restait.

Un peu moins depuis Mary.  
><em>Beaucoup moins.<em>

Mais le manque n'était pas quelque chose que Sherlock Holmes était en mesure de comprendre. Personne ne pouvait lui manquer puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Puisque s'encombrer des autres tuait à petit feu… Pour quelle autre raison, d'ailleurs se serait-il ainsi évertuer à faire échouer le mariage de John si ce n'était pour ouvrir les yeux de celui-ci sur l'indispensable besoin de rester seul ? _Quelle autre rai-son ?_

* * *

><p>Ce soir-là, il était plus froid que jamais, soufflant sur sa tasse de thé. Seul, à Baker Street. Il peinait à élucider une affaire qu'il jugeait à la portée de Lestrade, incapable de se concentrer dans sa bulle habituelle. La drogue n'y changeait rien. Le thé non plus. <em>Et l'absence de John n'avait sans doute rien à voir avec ça, non plus. Absolument rien à voir.<em>

Et ce fut _par pur réflexe sans doute_ que son cœur manqua un battement en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le pas feutré de Watson crisser légèrement dans le silence des lieux.

- Je venais voir comment vous alliez, murmura le docteur d'une voix malhabile.  
>- Bien, comme vous voyez.<p>

Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Mais il avait trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre.

- Holmes, je voulais...

Il s'interrompit, fit quelques pas dans sa direction. S'arrêta. Hésita encore.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Watson ?  
>- Je voulais m'assurer que vous ne vous sentiez pas trop seul.<br>- Seul ? Vous savez pourtant combien je trouve vaine la compagnie des hommes.

Watson plongea son regard bleu dans les prunelles sombres de son ami, il se posta tout prêt de lui.

- Je sais.  
>- Soyez donc rassuré, alors.<p>

Pourquoi avait-il si froid en affirmant ces mots ? Pourquoi ? La solitude était la paix de l'âme. Il sursauta soudain. Ce contact discret, c'était bien la main de Watson sur son épaule. La main de _John_...

- Holmes... Sherlock ?

Ce ton, ce regard, ce contact... c'était quelque chose qui échappait à la capacité de déduction hors normes du détective. _Que voulait John ?_ Il laissa échapper un léger rire pour se donner contenance.

- Vous savez mon vieux, je ne suis pas très porté sur les hommes.  
>- Vous n'êtes porté sur personne.<p>

C'était vrai. Les femmes, les hommes, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Dans tous les cas, il s'agissait d'importuns, de temps perdu. Sa misogynie était légendaire du reste. Mais l'aplomb du médecin le surprit malgré tout. Il leva un sourcil. Et pour cacher un embarras qu'il n'était pas habitué à ressentir, il murmura sur un ton plus sérieux :

- D'accord. Disons, que je ne suis pas très porté sur les hommes _en particulier_.  
>- Je voudrais savoir que quelqu'un veille sur vous.<p>

John était anormalement rouge et Sherlock peinait à en comprendre réellement la raison.

- Miss Hudson veille parfaitement sur moi, ne vous sentez pas l'âme d'un héros prêt à vendre votre corps par pure abnégation.

Watson retira sa main mais ne s'éloigna pas. Il se racla la gorge et sembla à nouveau chercher ses mots. Pas tellement plus à l'aise, le détective lança :

- Écoutez John, c'est gentil à vous mais je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à... enfin... à une relation. Il y a tant d'énigmes à résoudre...  
>- Mais pour quoi faire ?<br>- Comment ?  
>- A quoi ça sert tout ça, votre génie, vos trouvailles, si vous ne les partagez avec personne...?<p>

_Je les partageais avec vous, avant que vous ne partiez..._

La réponse n'eut pas le temps de sortir de sa bouche qu'il sentit les lèvres de l'autre homme se poser sur les siennes. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. S'y était-il seulement attendu _tout court_ ? La surprise le figea un long moment qui dut paraître des heures au bon docteur. John, écarlate finit par rompre ce baiser à sens unique...

- Vous comprenez ?

Est-ce qu'il comprenait ? Voilà bien une question saugrenue. Holmes comprenait toujours. Longtemps avant les autres. Que pouvait-il ne pas comprendre... ? Il sentit ses mains plus moites que d'ordinaire et calcula qu'il y avait 45% de chances que ce soit du à la chaleur et 55% que la raison soit plutôt à attribuer à son incapacité à répondre normalement à une situation qui lui échappait.

- Je comprends. Vous ne voulez pas que je sois seul. Et, généreux et inutilement altruiste comme vous l'êtes, vous vous proposez d'y remédier.

Watson ne sembla pas réagir. Le dévisageant sans aucune gêne. Un sourire léger flottant à présent sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa à nouveau le détective, posant cette fois sa main sur la joue rendue rêche par une barbe de quelques jours. Le brun répondit au baiser sans avoir eu le temps d'analyser la situation, conscient pourtant que _quelque chose lui échappait._ Le baiser était chaud. Grisant. Enivrant. Plaisant. Et... minute !

- Et là, est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Comprendre ? Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ? Pourquoi il répondait au baiser ? Pourquoi imaginer John agir ainsi par simple dévouement altruiste lui brisait tant le cœur ? Pourquoi la solitude n'avait plus la même saveur depuis que John était parti ? Pourquoi ?

- Je vous aime. Même si vous me demandez de déguerpir d'ici, même si vous ne voulez pas de moi.

Tous ces matins à boire le thé devant le Times. Toutes ces fois où il s'était évertué à empêcher John de tomber dans les filets de Mary. Toutes ces enquêtes qu'il avaient partagées. Sa possessivité exclusive. Ce coin de cheminée à Baker Street et ces battements anarchiques dans sa poitrine... c'était donc ça ? C'était juste ça. Juste John. Il sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

Mais cela ne changeait rien. Non. Il continuerait d'aimer la solitude. Du moment qu'ils étaient seuls à deux.

**FIN**


End file.
